Whats happening to me?
by Slett
Summary: Fanfic Sebtana , Santana la chica más temida de la escuela es asaltada y abusada después de perderse en una calle vacía , es ayudada por la persona que menos pensaba Sebastián Smythe ...¿Que pasará con ellos?... Debo aclarar que Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen , solo la historia es mía c:
1. Chapter 1

-Santana, santana ¡vuelve!- se escuchaba gritar a brittany desde lejos

Santana había salido rápidamente de la casa de Brittany. Esa tarde Brittany llamo a Santana porque tenían que hablar y en esa conversación Britt le dijo a Tana que estaba sintiendo cosas raras en el estomago por otra persona y que quería tomarse un tiempo para ver si su enfermedad se le pasaba con ella lejos. Tana no pudo soportar lo que escucho de la inocente Britt y salió rápidamente de su casa y comenzó a correr escuchando los gritos de britt a lo lejos, Tana iba con la mirada hacia el suelo y con sus ojos llorosos corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ningún lugar predeterminado

Tana se había cansado de tanto correr, se dio cuenta que había corrido hacia una dirección que no sabía levanto su cara y vio una calle vacía y escalofriante….estaba perdida, trato de ubicarse pero no pudo, lo único a lo que reacciono fue a caminar para llegar a algún lugar conocido, ya llevaba unos cuantos minutos caminando sus tacos retumbaban en el oscuro lugar. De repente sintió que la observaban se dio vuelta pero no vio a nadie tana de a poco fue caminando más y más rápido y la sensación de observada comenzó a cambiar ya no la observaban la seguían y muy de cerca. En un momento Santana quedo acorralada por cuatro grandes chicos que la miraban con deseo, en ese momento Tana decidió sacar su lado Snixx y enfrentarse a los hombr4es

Dejan de seguirme o sabrá quien es snixx –dijo Tana mirando a uno de ellos a los ojos-

¡Claro! Tu y cuantos más , solo eres una chica-le respondió uno de los hombres-

No te haremos daño-dijo otro de los hombres acercándose más a ella-

Otro de los hombre tomo de los hombros a santana dejándola inmóvil , ella comenzó a desesperarse los hombres comenzarón a revisarle primero el bolso y tenían intenciones de tocarla

Sueltenme , suéltenme porfavor-gritaba santana, sabía que era inútil ya que era una calle vacía , a Tana le comenzaron a brotar lagrimas y comenzaron a caer por sus mejilla al sentir que esos hombres la estaban tocando, en ese momento deseaba no ser tan debíl

Tana ya se había resignado sabía que no podía hacer nada y que solo un milagro podía salvarla .. los hombres ya querían comenzarle a hacer otro tipo de cosas y estaban dispuestos a golpear a santana otra vez ( la habían golpeado una vez para que dejara de gritar) cuando suena una sirena de policía , los hombres la escuchan y salen rápidamente del lugar , Tana estaba en shock pero con lo que le quedaba de conciencia se levanto rápidamente y salió corriendo de ese lugar con la mirada hacía abajo no quería ver nada y solo deseaba llegar a su casa lo más rápido posible corrió lo más rápido que pudo ya que era tarde , la habían asaltado, habían abusado de ella era su peor día.

Seguía corriendo con la mirada hacía abajo en eso siente un golpé y caé al suelo

Por favor no me hagas daño-dije santana con la mirada hacia el suelo y con sus rodillas tomadas entre sus brazos –

Tranquila , ¿estas bien?-dijo un chico un poco nervioso al ver la chicfa en tal situación- N-no te hare daño-dijo acercando su mano al hombro de Tana-

Santana se exalto al sentir la mano del chico en su hombro , el chico se asusto un poco

No te haré daño- dije el chico al tocar a Santana aparte de que se asusto ya que Tana dio un pequeño saltito estaba fría, el chico se saco el chaleco que estaba ocupando y se lo coloco encima y sonrio-

Tana sintió que le colocaron algo encima al parecer un chaleco, pudo sentirse un poco mejor con eso sintió que de verdad no le quería hacer algo malo , Tana levamto su cabeza para agradecerle al chico que le estaba hablando pero se llevo un sorpresa al ver quien era la persona que la había ayudado.

¿¡Santana !?- dijo el chico sorprendido –

S-seb-no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando se levanto rápidamente y lo abrazo con los ojos llorosos –

Sebastián no se explicaba que pasaba bien solo sabía que santana Lopez su supuesta enemiga , estaba ahora abrazada a él y sollozando . Seb reacciono a hacerle cariño en su cabeza y abrazarla

Tranquila, estarás mejor- dijo seb tratando de calmarla –vamos –dijo tomandola en brazos y llevarla hacia su casa-


	2. Chapter 2

Al llegar a su departamento, Sebastián bajo de sus brazos cuidadosamente a Santana, mientras sujetaba su brazo para que ella se estabilizara. Una vez estable, introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando una tarjeta , Tana vio extrañada lo que estaba por hacer el chico, se fijo que la tarjeta era roja con una franja dorada arriba y detalles negros en toda la tarjeta, tenía un diseño extraño pero era bastante linda , observo lo que Seb estaba a punto de hacer , vio que pasaba su mano por el pantalón, como si limpiara la tarjeta y miraba la puerta. Al igual que él ella miró la puerta , una gran y ancha puerta color caoba, con una cerradura color plata con la misma forma de la tarjeta , suspiro por haber sido tan ingenua y no darse cuenta de ese mínimo pero gran detalle , Seb introdujo la tarjeta dentro de la cerradura provocando que un par de luces verdes alrededor de esta se encendieran para luego abrir la puerta levemente , lo suficiente para ver la gran suite en que vivía aquel enemigo que por el momento era su amigo solo por haberla ayudado en ese momento difícil. Sebastián volvió a guardar la tarjeta en su bolsillo y miró a Santana.  
-Ven , vamos-dijo colocándose detrás de ella , tomando sus hombro y encaminando a la chica hacia adentro de su departamento.  
Tana miraba todo con atención , era un lugar bastante grande , muy parecida a una suite presidencial , de esas tan caras que utilizaba solo gente extremadamente famosa o los niñitos de mamá , su caminar era lento y delicado , le dolía mucho aquellos moretones y golpes que esas personas le habían hecho Seb se fijó en esto y solo hizo una mueca , llevo a santana hasta el sofá ayudando a que se sentará y la miró.  
- Quédate aquí ya vengo , y tranquila nadie más puede entrar aquí nadie te lastimara o cosas así-sonrió levemente para inspirarle un poco de tranquilidad y se dirigió a la cocina.  
Santana asintió a todo lo dicho por el chico y suspiro soltando un leve quejido al ver que el chico desaparecía a través de una de las tantas puerta, no pudo darse cuenta de todo lo que esos hombros le habían hecho por lo que comenzó a ver sus brazos y sus piernas, el brazo derecho tenía unos cuantos moretones al igual que el izquierdo, sus piernas estaban herida de una de ellas brotaba sangre desde la rodilla por el golpe que se dio al caer al suelo cuando los hombre su fueron por el sonido de la sirena , otro sangraba por la pantorrilla pero aún no sabía porque , sintió que en su cabeza escurría algo tibio , pero no quería saber que era , ya estaba bastante aterrada al ver todo lo que le habían hecho, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se volvieran cristalinos al recordar aquel momento y sus gritos desesperado,ella y aquellos cuatro hombre que no pudo reconocer y..  
- Santana ¿estas bien?-dijo Sebastián interrumpiendo todo aquel pensamiento de la chica-  
Santana asintió levemente y respiro profundo , miró al chico y trató de sonreírle, fracasó y cubrió su cara.  
- Oye , tranquila ya estas bien-acaricio su cabello- mira te traje un café –sonrio y se lo entrego- además vamos a curar todas esas heridas que tienes ¿si?-la miró y se sentó junto a ella-  
Santana sonrió levemente al ver que el chico le traía cosas y se comportará amable , no quería decir nada malo por el momento después de todo le ayudaba aunque sabía que podía haber algo detrás de ese comportamiento tan raro en él, es decir, eran iguales no tenían miedo a decir lo que pensaban aunque a más de una persona le ofendiera , eso …era muy raro.  
-Gracias Suri…Sebastián-lo miró-  
-Sí, sí lo que digas –la miró y suspiro – ahora deja el café por unos segundo y recuéstate en el sofá. dime si te duele ¿si?-dijo mientras abría el botiquín que había traído y sacaba algo de algodón para luego remojarlo en agua tibia y así limpiar sus heridas- vamos a limpiar tos heridas-suspiro-.  
Santana asintió y miro como el chico pasaba el algodón por aquella heridas de sus rodillas , le ardía un poco , por lo que hizo una mueca . Luego de unos minutos todas sus heridas estaban limpias, y Seb había ido a buscar unas cosas más para continuar su proceso de curación.  
- Ok esta vez es alcohol y una crema especial – se sentó junto a ella, tomó las piernas de Santana colocándola arribas de las suyas y en otro algodón colocó alcohol, aplicándolo con delicadeza-  
-Con cuidado idiota-dijo santana al sentirlo , eso realmente ardía y le dolía bastante -  
-No puedo hacerlo con más cuidado es alcohol ridícula – dijo algo serio al oírla, rodó sus ojos y continuó aplicando en la herida- No te muevas  
Santana se cruzó de brazos y se volvió a recostar en el sofá , quejándose al sentir el alcohol con sus heridas , ni ella ni Sebastián hablaron durante ese momento , él estaba muy concentrado tratando de que quedará bien , para luego untarle un poco de crema que Nick le había regalado aquella ve que lo habían golpeado de sorpresa.  
-Listo- dijo mientras levantaba las piernas de Santana y las volvía a dejar con cuidado en el sofá, no sabía porque razón pero sentía que debía preocuparse por la chica y no le gustaba vera en esa situación , sentía una ganas de buscar a aquellos quienes le habían hecho y "hablar" con ellos , era bastante confuso.  
-Eh…ve a mi habitación saca una polera y algo para abajo y te cambias esa ropa , te espero aquí ,ah ..sí mi habitación es de aquí a la izquierda –dijo en un tono algo pensativo-  
-Ok..-dijo santana levantándose del sofá y tomando las indicaciones de él chico-  
Pasaron varios minutos y santana aún no salía de su habitación, Sebastián se preocupo y fue a su habitación tocando la puerta varías veces  
-Santana, santana! Abre-dijo mientras tocaba repetidamente las puerta-  
al no oír respuesta alguna , abrió la puerta encontrándose con Santana en la cama con sus ojos cerrados…

¿Qué le habrá sucedido? ¿Sebastián se dará cuenta de lo que siente por ella?¿ santana sentirá lo mismo? …

Gracias por leer 3 de verdad me emocione cuando vi las reviews , ojalá les guste este capitulo em.. cualquier critica constructiva aquí abajo las acogeré y trataré de corregir esos errores n.n  
Atte: Slett 3


End file.
